


Seeing red

by Midnight1890



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Everyone Has Issues, Everyone Is Gay, Everyone Needs A Hug, Fade to Black, Fluff and Angst, Friends With Benefits, Gambling, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Medicinal Drug Use, Minor Original Character(s), Misunderstandings, One-Sided Attraction, Original Character Death(s), Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Violence, Poor Life Choices, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Schizophrenia, Stand Alone, They have names - Freeform, Violence, What Have I Done, mentioned sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 04:39:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13000053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight1890/pseuds/Midnight1890
Summary: Sniper has Pyro tagging along for a night out drinking, but Sniper has bigger problems to worry about.





	Seeing red

**Author's Note:**

> I am not a schizophrenia expert. Don't try this at home. Doesn't work.
> 
> This is really long for one chapter, sorry.
> 
>  
> 
> Quick Q and A at the end again.

“Hpmmff!!” The fully covered… humanoid squealed excitedly, trying to say something, but around its heavy mask and weighty rubber suit that probably made it hard to breathe, the turquoise eyed, well muscled, Australian had zero clue where to even begin to translate the words,

 

“Sure bud.” He grumbled groggily, taking another shot of the strongest shit they had in this place.

 

It was one of the few times the younger guy could leave the base and go into the tiny village just outside. Yet the pyromaniac had insisted on following him around after work, and quite honestly, it was a pest. He’d been eyeing a hazel gazed man whose looks lingered and pried just long enough to display potential interest in the slim yet well muscled warrior. This exchange had been going on for a few hours now, but the warrior couldn’t make an advance solely because Pyro might misunderstand the flirtatious behavior and leave the already struggling building in smolder. No. He didn’t need that for these people. He sighed and broke his temptation’s longing gaze. Coming to the conclusion that either it was going to be another lonely night to his own thoughts or hope that a certain French Assassin had similar ideas.

 

“Mmmmrph? Purrrrrr! Hmph?” The sounds brought the Australian back into reality. He sensed it was phrased as a question.

 

“I’m sure it’s fine buddy.” He responded taking one more parting glance at his desire before seeing the blank, soulless goggles where tilted in confusion. He touched Pyro’s shoulder lightly, so as not to scare him, “I’m gonna head home for the night, ‘kay?” The Pyro scrunched up almost seeming to ponder how early it was to call it a night. “Why don’t you head back to your room and I’ll see if I can’t bring you something to do, huh?” Pyro squealed excitedly and clapped doing a little spin on his barstool that made the bartender shoot the Australian a look that asked if Pyro was old enough to be at a bar.

 

In truth the assassin had no idea, he just knew that if you order the thing a glass of milk it was the happiest thing in that bar. He slid the tender a twenty, told him to keep the change and escorted a dancing Pyro back towards the base. He felt some of the tension drain as a soft evening breeze ruffled his hair.

 

They tracked past his van and when Pyro stopped and seemed to ask him what it was doing here. “Huh, dunno, it's never been here before,” and walked past it like it wasn’t his house or anything. The last thing he needed was the thing bothering him at all hours. He left Pyro in its quarters, guarded by a pale pink door, promising to be back after he got a shower in.

He stood out in the dark passage for a long moment thinking hard, before he turned and stalked off in the direction of the infirmary. Surely the Doctor would have something to help fix this thorn in his side. He knocked on the huge metal double doors and the sound rang out into the crisp night air. He wondered briefly if the Doctor was out drinking with everyone else, but a moment later Medic appeared behind the sliding doors.

 

He looked surprised to see him. “Herr Sniper!” The gray-eyed Doctor stood up straighter. “Vhat brings you down here so early? Usually you stumble in here late, after you picked a fight vith the vrong girl.” Sniper snorted.

 

“No, no.” He signaled that this was best discussed behind closed doors. “I was just wondering if you knew what Pyro’s deal was.” The Doctor froze mid-stride and looked at him, stunned. “Yes, but vhy…” His expression dropped, “I see. He’s been… doting on you, ja?” Apparently Sniper’s expression was bewildered because the German elaborated. “Going vith you places, asking you things, just generally being near you?”

 

Sniper nodded. “It doesn’t talk, but other than that, it’s pretty spot on.”

 

The Doctor started striding, pacing between ends of the cold, metal, surgery room, “Please don’t treat him any different because of vhat I’m about to tell you.” He started, Sniper’s shimmering eyes followed, curious now. “Pyro is… schizophrenic.” Sniper tried to say something but Medic’s train of thought was going now and there was no stopping it, with or without Sniper. “Not psychopathic.  If he vere psychopathic I don’t zink zhere vould be any human I could salvage, no humanity to save.” He stopped and looked expectantly at Sniper’s completely blank expression, he was trying to process… Medic offered a soft but not condescending smile. “Vhere did I lose you?”

 

Sniper paused, not sure what he didn’t know. “Well…” He decided to admit his stupidity. “What’s schizophrenia?”

 

Medic seemed to ponder his response still in a gentle but still, somehow not condescending manner. “Pyro… doesn’t see things the vay ve do.” He began, “vhen he’s on zhe field he believes he is… making the enemy, vho he sees as children, he sees that he’s making zhem happy, giving them sweets and rainbows and zhe like.”

“He isn’t a typical schizophrenia case. Usually people vith the disorder only see things occasionally, and zhen only one or two zhings total, throughout zheir lives not, ‘rainbow candyland vomit.” He breathed finally, “Surely there vas another question?” He asked coolly meeting his gaze.

 

Sniper chewed over how to word the question so it wasn’t accusatory, decided he couldn’t and went without the courtesy. “That…  thing… its human?”

Medic nodded.  “Very much so.”

 

Sniper then dropped his head and said much more quietly, “What are you trying to say?”

 

Medic sighed.  “Pyro vas a vell known English Army fighter, incredibly intelligent, until a few years ago, something happened, either on or off duty. He’s told me both, vhere he nearly died and the trauma made him the pyromaniac ve see today.” Sniper shuddered forcing well buried memories back into the grave he put it in, long ago. “As soon as he opened up enough for me to make a diagnosis, I got him on medication to treat it. I never knew that he saw anyone else but me as they truly are. But it seems that he has grown a certain… affection for you. At least he talks about you a lot to me.”

 

Sniper’s jaw just dropped. “Wait so you mean to tell me…"

 

“Zhat I think he’s crushing on you? Ja.”

 

Sniper paced suddenly heart slamming into his ribs so hard it hurt and so fast he thought it was going to break his ribs. Not in the positive way either. His brain was working faster than a derailed freight train.   “But its nuts!” He complained, “He’s just as likely to light me up like the Fourth of bloody July, as it is to hug me so hard it breaks ribs!”

 

Medic rested a comforting hand on Sniper’s shoulder, sensing his panic and distress. “Zhis is a surprise no?” He said quietly.

 

“Ya think?” Sniper barked.

 

“Sit down.” Medic signaled to a couch that looked like a stereotypical therapy couch.

 

Sniper flopped down on it, grateful for it comforting presence. He gazed up at Medic expectantly silently begging for some kind of advice. “Vell let’s start simple. Please, please don’t refer to him as an ‘it’, it makes him feel like he’s a monster. He hates it.” Sniper crossed one leg over the other, but said nothing. “Second, you are perfectly Safe with him. If I were afraid he vould, vhat, ‘light you up like The fourth of July.” I vouldn’t let him be by himself.” He assured Sniper.

 

He sighed and relaxed a little,  “What makes you believe he’s sane enough to be able to have thought this all the way through?”

 

Medic gazed at him for the longest time, a time that felt like hours before Medic answered.  “Vhy vere you at that bar tonight?”

 

Sniper, never liking to answer the ‘are you sexually active?’ question at Doctors offices, solely because he preferred to keep it private and a fond memory, than to having Doctor prod at him with cold tools. But now one was staring him square in the face and Sniper’s thoughts kept filtering to those entrancing, gorgeous hazel eyes. The heat in his belly from rage and confusion moving to his cheeks in embarrassment,

 

“I uhh…”

 

“Vas it not in search of company, of love, affection, and attention? Even if just for one night?” Sniper nodded shyly. “Zhat is exactly vhat Pyro is seeking in you. Of course he has vittle to no concept of a one-night-stand. But that’s all he vants, someone to treat him as anyone else and vith you I believe he vants to call you his own, not necessarily in the sexual way you just jumped to.”

 

Sniper flinched. He understood, now, where this guy was coming from but Sniper knew he needed more than just cute little good-night texts or kisses. He would need that sexual essence from the relationship, but Pyro had the mind of a six-year-old child on crack and would never been able to fully think that choice out, plus if Sniper was expected to be monogamous than he would be pent up with nowhere to go, but he wasn’t going to cheat, however Sniper couldn’t pressure Pyro into sex anyways. He had no interest in that, he did not want that, not for himself or for Pyro. There was no way. No. No. No. No. No. “I’ll talk to him about giving you some personal space. As I suspect that’s most of your problem.” Sniper nodded. Medic smiled warmly at him making him feel more in control of the situation. “In zhe mean time. I suggest sparring vith him. He himself vill come out of his shell quickly during such. I believe it stimulates a fond memory for him.”

 

Sniper nodded and rose to his feet, now armed with a plan and having vented a little to someone. He felt better. He moved to the door, “and don’t underestimate his swing, he’s not messing around.” Sniper chuckled, promised he would and ducked out, snagging a coloring book from the staff lounge that he brought to Pyro’s quarters. When he arrived he found Pyro fast asleep just inside the doorway. He left the book just inside, closed the door and made at a trot to his van, needing the air around his muscles to fully unwind again.

 

The turquoise eyed assassin crept into the safety of his van. Ignoring the sleepy glares from disturbed animals he closed the door behind him and noticed he couldn’t find any of his cats or owls, as they had been let out. His great constrictor slithered across the ground and twisted its way around his leg, up and around his arm and settled so it looked like a scarf around his neck but, aside from that, nothing else stirred. Sniper’s eyes caught the gleam of glass near his coffee table and when he focused on it, saw it was a bottle of champagne.

 

Suddenly aware of what was happening, Sniper relaxed against the door, gently stroking the boa under the chin as it settled more firmly around his shoulder girdle. Sniper knew that the one waiting for him was not a patient man in terms of waiting for attention. As a result, Sniper’s tardiness would likely be met with an aggressive welcome.

 

Sure enough after a moment or two of calm silence a whisper of smoke solidified into a tall male who stood between Sniper and the rest of his living room. Bright sapphire eyes meeting his gentle turquoise ones sharply. Before pressing into Sniper’s ear affectionately.

“You’re late.” His growl sent shivers down the Australian’s spine.

 

“Sorry sweetie.” Sniper purred in response pulling away from the man’s touch, wrapping his arms around his neck pulling his mask away. Once his face was fully visible the Spy pushed Sniper into the door aggressively with a kiss. Ignoring the snake as it slid over the pair, not liking the amount of movement and found a dark corner to rest in.

 

Sniper, despite himself, found that as Spy continued aggressively making out with him, hand finding his wrists and filtering down to his fingers twisted them together, he wasn’t even upset about missing his shot with the hazel eyed temptation since instead, he was with someone who he knew what to expect from, and someone he was gonna wake up with the next morning, and for that, he was willing to let his night on the town go, for this was much, much better.

 

 

**********

 

Sniper awoke the next morning without a hangover, thank god. Spy on the other hand, grumbled and rolled over to face the wall and attempted to return to the sweet embrace of sleep, but seemed to change his mind when he felt Sniper stir but didn’t roll back over.

 

“Thought I did you in.” Spy said quietly.

 

“You underestimate me.” Sniper rumbled softly so as not to bother him. Spy drank much more habitually than Sniper did but his age, overestimating how much he could handle, and refusing to take care of himself during the night (With or without a lover’s temptation.), made morning Spy quite miserable. Sniper gently reached out and touched Spy’s flank lightly, rolling him to face his cool gaze.

 

His cheekbones were set high on his face and his jaw was well defined, but not invasive. His smokey black hair parted to one side but now it looked as though he’d run through an electrical current, stray strands sticking out on all ends. Almond shaped sapphire colored eyes looking his partner over in a similar manner. Beneath that was a strongly etched upper torso with well carved muscles in his neck and outlines of his clavicle and ribs, belly drawn tightly into a light checkerboard formation that rested in tune with the slight curve outwards his hip bone gave. Despite not being visible due to scattered sheets Sniper knew that this was all supported by powerful calves, and thighs that, unless someone looked at them just right looked like sticks, but actually had a nice curve to them.

 

Sniper after a moment of examination quietly asked, “You doing alright?” Spy nodded slowly. “Good.” Sniper rumbled softly. Before sliding out of bed, putting on sweatpants, letting his animals in, getting Spy a glass of water, an aspirin, and stepping into a shower.

 

He and Spy weren’t officially together by any means. They had both agreed that their time spent together was solely between the two of them and that it was simply a friends-with-benefits type situation. As Spy had been dumped by his girlfriend, for a younger guy that she had been seeing since her and Spy’s 12 year relationship began. Since then Spy had felt inadequate, a burden or deadweight and not like a human being, at the time this happened almost a year ago, Sniper hadn’t been able to leave the base and had been getting pent up and frustrated. He would’ve gone to Medic, since the man had a magical way with bodies outside the bedroom, if he had been more sure that he wasn’t going to end up vivisected and rewired entirely. At least with Spy he had about a 50/50 shot with no gray areas for the most part. He was either gonna wake up in respawn thanks to a knife, or gonna wake up in bed next to the French assassin. Sniper had nailed the timing and things went from there. They both had never officially said that it couldn’t evolve into a relationship, but both being the stubborn mules they were, were never going to admit that it should have been an official thing almost 6 months ago when they could hardly be in the same room together, they got so emotionally twisted and confused.

 

Sniper sighed and pushed the thought aside, he doubted Spy would be ready for another relationship anytime soon because of the last time, but hey maybe… Sniper growled and got out the warm shower aggressively drying his hair with a hand towel, the full sized one around his waist, not satisfied with the result until he looked like a porcupine.

Spy in this time had sat up and had been reading a book Sniper had sitting on the nightstand, but looked up as soon as Sniper stumbled in, a sly smile creeping up his worn face,

 

“Come here.” Sniper glanced at the clock next to where the book had once rested.

 

“You have 15 minutes, than I gotta go do a few warm ups for tonight with Misha.” He said straightening his spine to full height abandoning the light covering.

 

“You know damn well Misha doesn’t get up on his days off until at least 11.” Spy retorted tossing the book back to its place.

 

“I know.” Spy sighed and rolled his eyes.

 

*****

 

Three hours later Sniper stepped into the mid morning sunlight. Leaving Spy for a nap on the agreement that he’d feed Sniper’s pets before he left. Spy would never admit but he secretly loved the animals and liked being able to care for something that loved him just because he fed them and never considering he may not be adequate so Sniper had no issue leaving their lunch on him. Besides he wasn't going to be around for their lunch or to let his dogs out for a while so it worked great for him.

 

At the moment however, as he stepped through the now bright hallway, adjusting the sleeves on his light t-shirt, abandoning his leather jacket with Spy as well knowing it would be pointless to have it then leave it in the training room, he had much bigger problems that haunted him. He stretched out his back, cracked his knuckles and carefully knocked on the cherry pink door.

 

A man answered, he was paler than a ghost, had a small patch of freckles stretching from on cheek bone, over his nose, and down to the other. He had huge gorgeous, and bright amber eyes that sparkled in the sunlight. His flaming red hair shaved on the side and the top curled just enough that made it look the wind had flipped it that way. He was wearing a green tank top which showed well toned muscles in his chest and stomach. The light hair was almost blonde however on his shoulder and down into his tank top had big thick black marks that looked almost like the hair that clung to Sniper’s arm, the same hair that bristled when Sniper moved and stood on end in times of chill or fear.

 

Yet the man's marks were not quite like that, they stood with him and were positioned awkwardly, almost like a scab.

 

Then the stranger spoke, his voice quiet and shaky. “Oh… hello Asher.” he almost whispered.

 

The use of Sniper’s true name made Asher do a double take, he didn't think he knew this guy on a first-name basis.

 

Still, he responded “Hi. Is Pyro around?” Sniper shared Medics belief that Pyro had no concept of a one night stand but it seemed they had been wrong.

 

The stranger looked at the ground seeming to think of a response. “That would be me.” He said after a moment, cheeks turning a bright red.

 

“Oh! Uh… wow.” Sniper had not been expecting Pyro to ever come out of his suit but here he was. Pyro seemed to want a hole to open up underneath him and swallow him whole. But the response had no been a ‘oh ew’ response just a surprised one.

 

“Let me go get the suit…” he started to turn but Sniper caught Pyro’s scab-free forearm.

 

“No, no, it's fine. I was going to ask if you wanted to spar with me, just for practice. So the suit might be more of a hindrance.”

 

Pyro started into what seemed to be Asher’s soul trying to read his intentions, and seemed to be satisfied with his findings and agreed timidly.

 

In the training room, Soldier greeted Sniper cooly but started at Pyro as if trying to put a face to a name. Pyro noticed immediately and tried to disappear into Snipers side pressing into him closely. Pyro’s eyes narrowed suddenly and Asher briefly wondered if he smelled of Arno.

“You're alright.” Asher told the timid Pyro. His big amber eyes gazed up at him in wonder, Sniper nudged Pyro onto the mat taking a roll of cloth and started unravelling it, seeing Pyro already had linen lining on his arms and legs.

 

Pyro suddenly seemed to perk up now in a sudden burst of confidence. “How you playing?” he smirked spreading out enough to take a braced position.

 

“Standard, No groin, eye, ears.” Sniper responded twisting the cloth around his thumb and over his palm.

 

“And bounds?”

 

Sniper snorted.  “This isn't for competition just for fun.” Asher said. “And I'm going up against Heavy ‘night after dinner so I don't want to use to much energy pushing you around.” He teased lightly, pushing enough to be a challenge, not enough to be insulting.

 

Pyro flashed a full smile,  “Bring it tough guy.”

 

Sniper had finished preparing and stepped onto the mat.  “You first.”

 

Through the matches it was restated that Asher the Sniper, even in the most dire of situations always held something back. He himself had the guilt that hung over him when he was maybe about six, he had accidentally killed a little girl. He had begun training as an assassin almost immediately after as a result. His trainer become a father, a brother, a teacher and most importantly a confidant to him.

 

Now his body had grown to match the animal he kept locked away and he was truly terrified of what it might be capable of, with the intelligence and the tactics, and should he lose it again… He tried not to think about it. Medic had a complete history on everyone, including Asher had pressed him to try to unleash it again, and with the safe, controlled environment protected by respawn, he wouldn’t, couldn’t hurt anyone permanently. Medic even reasoned that if he allowed Medic to see it, he could help Sniper control it, have it be a last resort should he run out of options. Asher wasn’t so sure, he had locked that part of him away behind titanium bars long ago and that had worked just fine for him so far.

 

Yet still he had agreed to take on Misha the Heavy weapons guy. Saturday night after dinner there were friendly matches much as Sniper and Pyro exchanging blows were, however the idea was to kill, and thanks to respawn the loser would return within minutes, full and well again. At the end of the day, both combatants were still friends and companions no matter who one. The prize for winning, not much. It was just for fun. But everyone knew Misha was always the victor in a straight a 1 v. 1 match.

 

As for now, in the time they had been sparring, Pyro had adjusted to not having the suit and was getting quicker on his unburdened feet. Employing feints and sharp nails to his aid.

Medic had been right, however Pyro was uneasy and off-center without his suit but he adapted with inhuman speed.

 

Pyro bull-rushed Sniper who braced himself for the impact flung Pyro off the ground by his soft underbelly and smashed him into the ground behind Sniper before smashing into Pyro’s sternum and wrapping a hand around his throat, a would-be deathblow.

 

Sniper let go and helped the albino to his feet glancing at the clock on the wall.

 

“Let’s head to lunch, bet it’s ready by now.” Pyro gave a breathless nod, the two walking to the lounge, together but separate temporarily upon arrival.

 

Asher snagged a trio of sandwiches and flopped down onto a couch sitting next to Soldier who was playing a game of cards with Misha. Sniper, took a bit out of the sandwich and glanced at Soldier’s hand, swallowing before pointing at a card “Try that one.” He advised.

 

“You think?” Sniper gazed at Misha’s blank expression.

 

“Absolutely.” Soldier took that round. The two boys dealt Asher in, and offered Pyo a hand when he sat on the opposite end of the table from any of them, Pyro refused. Soldier again took interest in Pyro.

 

“Asher, I never knew you to bring your lovers around base.” Soldier jabbed playfully, taking his winnings. Pyro turned a bright red and pulled in on himself, trying to appear as small as possible. Sniper flashed a wolfish grin.

 

“You’re right. I don’t” he said calmly as he wrapped an arm around Arno’s flank as the wisp of smoke again solidified into his lean body, still maskless from the night before. This happened more commonly than Pyro without his suit so no one bothered the Spy about it.

 

Asher’s gesture of affection made Pyro take a curious peek through his fingers, shudder and retreat father into the cushion on the recliner he sat on. Scout being Scout jogged over to investigate the growing mass of people. Demo came over to retrieve his gun off a table to make room but stayed sitting on the arm of the couch that housed Sniper, Soldier and now Spy. Medic stepped through the crowd eyes fixated on Pyro, with a soft gaze that said, that Pyro had never been out of his suit in front of anyone but Medic, and that now Medic was silently reminding him that Pyro didn’t have to answer if he didn’t want to. The group’s engineer just seemed to appear, beer in hand and wrench on belt, expression hid under a hard hat and goggles.

 

“Well who is this, maggot?!” Soldier demanded. Sniper met Pyro’s pleading gaze.

 

“Not my place to say.” Sniper said, then to distract them from timid Pyro, aggressively nuzzled into Arno’s side affectionately.

 

“Hey!” The French Assassin complained at the random gesture but still seemed to melt into Asher’s side a little at his touch, running a hand through his lover’s course black hair. Just as Sniper had hoped Spy’s response drew attention back to him and Arno instead of Pyro, who took a relieved breath. Scout scowled, since Spy’s Ex-girlfriend happened to be Scout’s mother, he really didn’t appreciate Spy. Arno the Spy on the other had, pretended to be angry but continued playing with Asher’s hair his hand finding a ticklish spot on Sniper’s flank, causing a panicked squeak and a slightly irritated look, from the bigger male. Soldier started at the pair, like he was starting to realize that Sniper never brought his lovers into the base because his lover had been there the whole time. Engi snickered at the whole situation, everyone knew that the Engineer was well aware of everything that happened inside the base, so he wasn’t surprised but amused anyways. Medic raised an eyebrow at Asher who didn’t meet his eyes.

 

Never averting his attention. Misha gazed intently at his new hand, pondering.

 

Pyro looked grateful if not confused about how he was supposed to respond to the display.

 

Sniper closed his eyes and twisted in Arno's grip so his head rested in his lover's lap. The spy after a moment, relaxed and took the hand from Asher’s flank and moved it to draw small circles in his stomach instead. Exactly as he knew Sniper liked it. Taking the hand out of his hair and picking up the hand of cards felt to him. Playing for him as Sniper almost drifted off.

Scout started to voice his disapproval when Medic snapped at him to let Spy be happy for once in his life.

 

“Guys…” Pyro piped up after a minute more, dragging attention back to him. Sniper rolled onto his belly interested so Arno’s touch, slowly migrated to Asher’s shoulder blades. Once Pyro knew he had everyone’s attention he quietly said, “I’m… I’m Oscar… I'm your Pyro.” Oscar looked like he expected to be harassed, but aside from some exchanging of glances and Sniper and Medic sharing a stunned look from Pyro’s act of bravery. After a moment there was a series of understanding nods and Engi started making small talk with Oscar, who looked grateful to not be alone with his thoughts and things returned to normal. Sniper upon Spy’s request managed to drift off.

 

He awoke about an hour later. Misha, seeing his opponent wake and say ‘hi’ to Spy who looked happy to see him, beckoned Medic over to finish the game for him.

 

Sniper sighed and started to pull away from Arno’s affectionate grasp, before he was able to fully disengage, Arno pushed him back down and presses his face into Asher’s forehead. Asher rubbed the back of Arno’s neck affectionately ignoring the questioning glances from Oscar. After a moment Arno moved to Asher’s ear murmuring, “You owe me a talk Monsieur.”

 

“Sure sure,” he responded sleepily. Arno, satisfied with this answer pulled away, letting him go. Sniper rolled away, trotting towards the way Misha had left, snagging a small bite to eat before he stepped into the cold locker room.

 

Misha stood calmly across the room features distorted by shadows.

 

Heavy wasn't a mean guy. He was a giant, a whopping 7 feet tall, broad shoulders, chiseled stomach muscles, calves the size of a small child, and thighs that could crush a human skull with no problem, were his defining features. He was a big sweet guy but it was his prowess that was respected, on and off the field. Sniper nodded to him respectfully when the caramel brown eyes found his scrawny body.

 

Sniper then stepped into one of the showers, usually he didn't since they freaked him out. But now, his heart pounded into his sternum. He hadn't had an accident since the first time it had happened. But he was aware that if there was anything or anyone who could trigger it again.

 

It was Misha.

 

He would've backed down but he wanted to believe he could control it. To believe he was confident enough in himself and hold his ground, win, lose or draw.

 

He stepped out of the shower some 20 minutes later, a towel again wrapped around his waist. Misha wasn't facing him anymore working on his linen wraps, and smearing oil over his rippling muscles in case he got knocked to the ground he wouldn't be victim to rug burns due to friction.

 

Sniper sighed and worked on the linens himself and, the boy's partner of choice stalked in, marking the 15 minute mark.

 

The purpose of the partner was to help the fighters get final preparations, more of an honorary title than anything, help oil the spots that were harder to reach, mostly the back while the match began where shirts were worn, it was more of a formality and were torn to shreds within minutes.

 

Sniper had considered asking Pyro to be his honorary assistant, just to see what he was made of, while not a hard job they provided the combatants with final comfort and someone to talk to if they needed it. But with his mind going at a hundred miles an hour he needed someone who was familiar with his body and knew how to force it to relax, so there Spy was, Medic slipped in to accompany Heavy, pausing to look over at Sniper, nodded softly at him and went to Heavy’s side and was quiet. But Sniper got the idea he was listening to Sniper and Spy’s conversation.

 

Spy took one look at Sniper, hunched up in a corner in basketball shorts gently pressing a knot out of his calf, Spy quietly approached,

 

“Unlike you to be nervous before a fight.” Spy opened leaning over Snipers back, taking the oil and in spreading over his surface area finding some of the biggest, most annoying knots in Snipers muscles.

 

“When I was much younger there was an… accident. People got hurt.” The Australian explained quietly.

 

“Ah, you're afraid it will happen again?” Sniper nodded

 

“Very.” Spy’s light touch instantly relieved some pressure from his aching body. Spy chewed over his next words carefully.

 

“No matter what happens, my friend, you are not a psychopath… I've seen plenty in my day and you are not one.” He said finally.

 

“Thanks Spook.” Sniper felt a little better.

 

“You know that I--” Sniper reached a hand up and stroked Arno’s cheek with an open palm. Knowing and understanding his confession, but also knowing that there was other people around and there was a better time and place for this conversation.

 

“I know.” Asher rumbled acknowledging and responding, but not actually letting the words drop, “I do too.” The pair was quiet after that. His presence fading about 2 minutes before it was time.

 

Both Sniper and Heavy rose almost in sync, eyes meeting for a long moment, a mutual understanding and respect

 

Then they stepped out into the crowded training room. Sniper took point at one end of the room and Heavy at the other.

 

So the fight begun. Heavy began with a well-aimed blow to what would've been Sniper’s has but he ducked and slammed his weight into Heavy, staggering him. Heavy came back and made a bellowing noise and slammed into the unprepared Sniper, successfully trampling him.

 

Sniper's head rang, he got the idea Heavy was going to try and end this quickly and rolled out of the way of what would've  been a curb-stomp, sliding out from under his legs and lunging at him in a full bull-rush sending Heavy spiraling to the ground. But he caught himself and threw the full 350 pounds of muscle into Sniper, relentlessly pummeling his ribs and stomach. Sniper heard horrible cracking noises but nothing more.

 

Now all he saw was blood, and the figure of a little girl. Tearing her limb for limb. He had liked her to, told her he was going to marry her when they got older, enjoyed her company and her friendliness towards the gruff introvert. But when that old man raped her, right in front of him… he had smashed the assailants head into the concert of the sidewalk again and again until there was nothing left but a bloody pulp.

 

Then for no explainable reason, young Sniper in his bloodlust turned on the little girl, her screams of pain and betrayal still haunted him and plagued his sleep. He never forgave himself for that, outcasting himself farther so he could never hurt another human being without choosing to. Never falling for another woman again and most painfully obvious of all, the scars he covered with the coarse hair on his arm. The scars he inflicted on himself every night he spent alone, knowing a partner would never let him get away with it. He was a monster.

 

Yet somewhere he heard a panicked yelp from a familiar voice. A male voice. _Arno. No no no no please… not him._ Please. He sounded scared. _I told him I loved him and I do, I have got to Stop stop stop STOP. I don’t want to hurt him, I love him too much please… don’t hurt him, Don’t hurt my friends, hurt me instead if you must. I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry I couldn’t save you. Please..._ The startled noise stopped and he felt his body freeze.

 

What Sniper could not see in its internal struggle was itself gouging at Heavy’s eyes desperately, forcing Misha to retreat away from the infuriated animal. Sniper was not satisfied with this however, it lunged, flipped Heavy into a wall and stamped a foot through Heavy’s throat, breaking his neck. It's pitch black eyes searching wildly for its next target. It settled on them and threw itself at Arno, who jerked back instinctively but Sniper caught hold of his knee, hand catching the tiny hand knife Arno always had in his pocket and Sniper stopped dead in his tracks hearing Arno’s yelp of surprise. Sniper let go and backed away slowly, before his turquoise eyes filled with tears as he saw what he almost done to his lover. He gazed at the ground for a moment as Medic bolted over instantly at Arno’s side to make sure he was okay. Arno was, for the most part uninjured, mostly startled at the spike of aggression. Sniper knowing that Arno was okay now, dropped the knife and sprinted away out the door, tears splattering on the ground.

Oscar rose and gave chase, skidding around people and went to make sure the Australian was alright.

 

Medic helped Arno to his feet, Arno stared after Sniper, his heart shattering in his chest from the betrayal. “It’s not his fault.” Medic soothed. “His strength and his love for you stopped him, he heard you and stopped, and fought.” Arno looked at him like he couldn’t believe it. “When he was younger his best friend was raped, he fought and killed the assailant and he believes he killed her too, he was scared he was going to hurt someone again, so when he tried to attack you, he stopped himself because he didn’t want to hurt someone he loved again.” Arno seemed to think for a while about this, “Come on let's make sure he and Pyro are alright.” Arno nodded slowly and followed calmly after, wondering if it really had been an accident.

 

Oscar caught up with Sniper. The infirmary was dark and quite but the was a soft sobbing that brought his attention to the tiny ball in the corner. Oscar approached cautiously, sitting in front of him, crossed legged and straight backed much as Medic had to him, not so long ago. He offered Asher a hand, “It’s alright.” He said quietly. Big turquoise eyes peered at him cautiously. “Go away.” His tried to growl voice cracked, “Before I hurt you too.”

 

Oscar shook his head. “No one was hurt.” Asher looked away, “I tried to hurt them.” He whimpered softly. “And you stopped yourself, you were scared and angry so you lashed out at what attacked you and you survived, you tried to attack innocent bystanders but your love for your friends stopped you from going down that path.” He explained.

 

The lights turned on behind them and Sniper paniced and tried to make a dash to a room that Medic reserved for overnight patients, both Oscar and Arno caught him. Arno’s cold sapphire glare pierced into Asher’s, Asher shied away, “I’m sorry.” He muttered trying to hide the tears.

 

Arno the ever stoic softly reached up and brushed the small streaks away. “You stopped.” Arno said quietly and Sniper nodded. “Why?” Sniper looked at him again for a moment. Before seeming to submit dominance to the stone-faced man again.

 

“Because… I didn’t want to hurt someone I loved again.” Oscar flinched in the background but said nothing, understanding it was better for everyone this way.

 

Arno flashed a ghost of a smile. “I thought you said that was a conversation best held for later.” He said behind gritted teeth. “I know, I know. I just wanted to say I am so sorry. I didn’t mean to try and hurt you. I don’t know why I did it and I wanted to tell you that I owe you, I know full well you are too full of yourself to stand for that kind of shit and that I’m lucky I didn’t end up in respawn with Heavy for even trying.”

 

Arno looked satisfied at this, “Good, because you try anything like that again…” He warned, almost playfully. “I’ll going to be skewered so bad not even respawn or Medic can fix me?” Sniper offered, timidly. “Damn right.” Then Arno the ever tactful Spy kissed Asher much to the still teary-eyed man’s surprise, Asher started to paw at Arno trying to keep him at a safe distance, away from the things that monster could do to try and hurt him. But Arno wasn’t having it, making Asher squirm a little. Then after a moment he bit down on Asher’s bottom lip carefully, so as not to hurt him too bad or draw blood, just to startle him, much as Arno had been startled before. Asher squeaked and pulled away. Arno looked like nothing had happened, said “So you don’t forget that you broke my heart.” and stalked away. Asher, confused now grabbed at the air behind him but let him go to the safety of out of reach.

Medic snorted in amusement and sent Oscar on his way. So now it was just Asher and Ludwing now.

 

“Do you love him?” Ludwing asked quietly.

 

“I thought I did.” Sniper responded watching the door, “but it seems I was mistaken.”

 

“Does that hurt you to say that?” Ludwing pressed taking a dove with turquoise eyes off a storage shelf and stroking it.

 

“It breaks my heart.” Asher the Sniper, the assassin, the human said in all honesty.

 

“Did you like trying to hurt him?” Doctor Ludwing stepped in front of Sniper,

 

“Of course not!” He looked away, ashamed that he had even thought about, scared or not.

 

“Would you like me to help you now?” Medic asked without his accent, it sounded strange, unused almost.

 

“You think you can?” He dared to meet Medic’s steely gray eyes. A flicker of hope settling in the depths of his body,

 

“I know I can help you learn to control your frustration and your anger towards what happened. I know that you did not kill that little girl. She died three days after the attack, you had brought her to the hospital and she died to internal bleeding thanks to what the rapist did to her little body.” He offered the tiny dove to Sniper, who took it gingerly, careful not to hurt it, “I can help you learn to cope with what happened to you.” He continued, “You are strong in that you heard your friend was in trouble and you stopped before you could do more than knock him off his chair. He’s hurt emotionally, sure, he trusted you and you tried to attack him. But if you go quickly you can still catch him. But before you do…” Medic caught Sniper’s wrist, and brought him to the Medi-gun as he tried to leave to fix his mistake.

“You have to let me help you. I cannot do it alone. This has to be a personal choice, you did not step down the path to abuse, but you still can, tell me you will let me help you, and I will do everything in my power to help you understand.” Medic met Sniper eyes for a long minute,

 

“Of course, if it means never having to fear my own shadow and fear that something like that may happen again. If it means my friends and loved ones can be safe around me than, yes, I will do whatever it takes.” He held his gaze for a long moment.

 

Medic nodded and let him go. “Keep the bird, he seems to like you.” He said signalling to the dove on Sniper’s shoulder that nuzzled into his warmth.

 

Asher smiled now healed and rejuvenated thanks to the Doctor’s power “Thanks Doc. I really appreciate it.” He said before turning and bolting towards the door. He got to the end of the corridor that led down into Medic’s infirmary. To the right, Oscar’s room, to the left, the exit. Straight ahead, towards the rest of the base and Spy’s room. He sprinted through the grounds ignoring a strange glance from Heavy who was coming back from respawn.

 

He burst through Spy’s dark oak wood door making the man inside standing at a circle table jump. “Arno!” Sniper exclaimed running up and hugging him tightly, at first Arno was tense, Asher understood Spy was afraid and made himself look as small as humanly possible, and made sure he made no more sudden moves after that and he never made an aggressive move. “I’m sorry I’m sorry. I’m so so sorry.” Asher whispered into him. “I didn’t mean to hurt you. I didn’t mean to do any of that.”

 

Arno sighed and seemed to relax, if only just a little. “Nothing permanent according to Ludwing. I’ll live.” the Spy said.

 

Gently pulling Sniper away and looking him in the eyes for the first time since the incident. Asher’s eyes were bright and soft, a gorgeous turquoise, nothing like the hard, furious black pits he had had earlier. His course black hair was stil ruffled from the fight and the light T-shirt he had been wearing was half ripped in places exposing toned stomach beneath. Below this was powerful leg muscles, used to being used and walked on all day, hardly resting.

 

Inside that was a man who, like everyone else had issues, had experiences that haunted him still, and he just like everyone else, was learning to cope with those things.

Of course, Arno was still upset that Sniper had even tried to hurt him, but he suspected that Ludwing had talked with Asher and the two had a plan, Spy had seen a number of psychopaths in his day. A number of which were abusive to their partners. But never before had he seen an apology so sincere, so upset as Sniper’s, his eyes were watering up again and eventually he just let them flow over, not daring to break the prolonged eye contact.

 

“I meant emotionally, I didn’t mean to knock you around either, but I know you’ve seen abusive people before and you trusted that I never would become one so this, this really hurt, you to see your trust broken again, and for that I am truly, truly sorry. I don’t want you to forgive me. I don’t want you to tell me you’ll take me back. I don’t want you to tell me we’re still friends. I’m no longer worthy of that. I just want you to know that I regret everything that I did to you from the bottom of my heart and that if this is goodbye, that I will never let anyone else get hurt by me, and that if this isn’t I will not let you get hurt by me again. I swear to you.” Asher blurted out, after a minute seeing to not have planned what he was saying before it came out of his mouth.

 

Arno, despite himself, smiled. His hand very gently ran through the Sniper’s coarse hair soothingly. Before saying, “Well I don’t forgive you for that, gave me a run for my money that I was least expecting from you of all people. But I accept your apology. I told you, you are not an abusive psychopath, and I’m standing by that. If you are truly being sincere, than I’m willing to give you another shot, as a friend and companion. But that happens again…” He trailed off deciding not to shatter Sniper’s shocked face and let what he said sink in.

 

The look of shock became a look of sheer, unbridled joy that could have filled the whole base with warmth. But now it was all centered on Arno. Asher buried his face into Spy’s stomach and sobbed, half-exuberant, half from the stress of the nights events. “It’s alright, it’s alright.” Arno muttered running a hand up and down Asher’s back, more to himself than anything, trying not to be in the same position but nuzzled into Asher’s hair gently.

“I love you,” Asher whispered after a long while. Arno sighed

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Q: What happens to Pyro?  
> A: Sniper and Spy become an offical 'thing' so Pyro is left to rethink like choices, of course with the whole incident it proves to him that he doesn't have to be perfect to find someone who loves him for him.  
> Q: Does this have anything to do with 'Morse Code'?  
> A: Other than characters, nope.  
> Q: Where did the names come from?  
> A: Asher and Oscar I came up with on my own. Arno is from Assassin's creed and Misha and Ludwing are cannon.  
> Q: What happens to Sniper?  
> A: He moves on, Medic helps him to learn to how to control that side of himself.


End file.
